The Love of the Lost
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: After the death of her friends, Kagome Higurashi returns to the present, lost and broken. When her mother sends her to live with Shigure Sohma, her distant cousin, Kagome encounters the many dangerous secrets of the Sohma family, however it is also where she will finally finds the happiness she deserves. Kyo/Kagome. Follows Anime.
1. Chapter 1: The Mourning of the Lost Ones

**The Love of the Lost**

**Summary:** After the death of her friends, Kagome Higurashi returns to the present, lost and broken. When her mother sends her to live with Shigure Sohma, their distant cousin, Kagome encounters the many dangerous secrets of the Sohma family but that is where she finds the happiness she deserves. Kyo/Kagome. Follows Anime.

**Author's Note:** Well here is my next story. I did have some trouble starting with an idea but once it came, it was easy to write this. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Mourning of the Lost Ones**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight_

* * *

It was all a lie; life, happiness, tears, everything was a lie. The world was a cruel place that tore the things that meant the most to her. The love of her life: Inuyasha and her friends; Shippo, Sango, Miroku. All she had left was Sango's demon cat companion Kirara; who remained by her side as she returned to the future to be with her family.

Kagome refused to go back to school…ever! She just wanted to stay in her room and drift into nothing.

She wanted to die…to be with her friends again. Months past as she past into a zombie like state until her mother could not take it anymore! "Kagome," Rai burst open her daughter's door with her hands on her hips. Her daughter was cuddled in the corner of her bed staring out at the shrine grounds, watching the fall leaves coming down from the trees. "That's it!" Kagome's emotionless eyes stared at her mother, "Kagome it is time for a change in your life."

Kagome just reached for Kirara who perched herself on her new mistress's lap. "I am fine mother, please leave me be."

Rai Higurashi was not going to let her daughter sit in this room forever and fade into nothing! It was time for a change. "You have been walking around here for months in a zombie like state. I know that your friends and Inuyasha would want you to be happy and move on with your life. That's the reason I choose to do something about it if you like it or not. You are going to live with you father's family for a while."

Kagome gasped as her heart beat widely. Her mother was sending her away?! "You don't want me here anymore?"

Rai almost broke when she saw a single tear coming down her daughter's face but it only resolved her decision even more. "No never Kagome, but it is time to move on and you can't do that here. I have connected the main house and it is arranged that you will live with your distant cousin Shigure Sohma. He has another one of your cousins living with him and I think it would be best."

The Sohma family; there was only one word to describe them – mysterious. Her deceased husband rarely kept contact with his family because a mysterious reason. The only members that Rai ever met were Shigure, Hatori and Ayame, her husband 20th cousins or something down the line.

They were kind people who welcomed her into the family but that was many years ago. There was a time after her husband's death that the three cousins came to visit Kagome and Souta, but only once. Since then it was the yearly call from Shigure that Rai ever heard from the Sohma family.

"Mom, I don't even know them." Kagome protested, trying to convince her mother not to send her away. This place held so many memories and Kagome couldn't bear to part from the sacred tree: where she met Inuyasha and fell in love with him. "Please, I will to get better."

Rai just shook her head, "It is decided…I would start packing because you leave in a few days' time." Rai withdrew from her daughter's room not wanting to see her daughter's tears or her tears of grief to be seen either. This was for Kagome's sake and perhaps in the company of strangers, of family, that she would finally heal those broken wounds.

Souta heard his mother's conversation with his sister and could feel his own tears start to sink in. Kagome, his older sister, was leaving him, again. He didn't want to be separated from her because of all the time they missed growing up together.

He missed Kagome when she went back into the past to battle demons and mortals alike. He was being selfish because he wanted to chain Kagome to the sacred tree and forbid her from leaving again. However, his mother was right. Kagome would never heal if she remained here in the constant shadow of that was. If she had any chance of a new life; it had to be with their other relatives that Souta never met before. Perhaps he could visit her every weekend? It depended if his mother would allow it.

Kagome let the fresh tears fall back in her room, Kirara purring with comfort. She scratches the cat's ears with sadness. "I can't leave him…or them." Kagome felt the fire within her soul. "I will not leave!" Kagome started packing for the journey an hour later.

* * *

Shigure Sohma was surprised when the main house called him about a distant relation was coming to live with him. Normally, the main house would just move the family member into one of their private houses. However, this relation was the daughter of Ruko Higurashi, the youngest grandchild of the pervious cat.

Kagome Higurashi was third cousin of Kazuma Sohma, who took care of Kyo Sohma, the current cat. The youngest daughter of the pervious cat married outside the family and produced Ruko who kept his family away from the Sohma family in fear.

Kagome would be moving into his house in a few days; with Yuki as her other cousin. Rai, Kagome's mother informed Shigure about Kagome coming from a long line of holy power, or miko in her case. Kagome was a strong individual and would fit among their family very nicely.

He flipped through his paper in his study when Yuki opened the sliding door. "I am heading to school." His cousin turned to leave before Shigure spoke up, asking him to hold on for a second. "What is it?" Yuki asked impatiently.

Shigure set his paper down at his desk. "I got a call a few days ago from the main house. We are going to add another houseguest to our little family," His smile was big and goofy before he continued. "The child of Ruko Higurashi is coming to stay with us for a while."

Yuki knew the story behind that name. Ruko ran from the family to another part of Japan with his wife in tow. No one heard of him in years before Hatori found them with a miko daughter, who was the only one to bypass the curse because of her linage. "When?"

Shigure paused, "Kagome should be here by the end of the week. Her mother asks for Kagome to stay a year tops until she has passed her grief." Yuki blinked before nodding and turning away. "Yuki I hope you will welcome her into this house."

Yuki stood still before speaking softly, "Why wouldn't I?" He slammed the door shut and continued on his way to school. Shigure sighed before flipping through his newspaper again, ignoring the manuscript that was due in an hour. He chuckled when his phone started to ring. Mii was never late for manuscript day.

* * *

Her heart felt heavy as a black car pulled in front of the shrine steps. Kagome only had two suitcases and Kirara with her. The driver door opened and a man with hair covering his left eye stepped out of the car. "Kagome?" He addressed her in a solemn tone. She just nodded before Kirara started to purr. "I am Hatori Sohma, your distant cousin. I am here to take you to Shigure's house."

Hatori got a good look at the girl; long black hair with blue emotionless cold eyes. "Thank you." She muttered before turning back to her family who were waiting with her for Hatori to arrive. "Good bye everyone."

The little boy hugged her first and Hatori saw the littlest of emotion crawl its way into Kagome's eyes. She obviously cared for her little brother very much. "Promise you will call me every day." She whispered before kissing his head. She gave her grandfather a hug before turning to her mother. "I wish I didn't have to go." Kagome said softly.

Rai just folded her daughter into a loving hug. "Sometimes it is a fresh start that helps heal a broken heart Kagome," She kissed her daughter's forehead before wiping a tear from her face. "Be good and call us as often as you can."

"Yes mother." Kagome said is a solemn tone before she started loading her bags into the car.

Rai glanced to Hatori, "Make sure she stays out of trouble."

Hatori nodded. "I promise." He said before shaking her hand and got back into the car. For the next hour alone there was uncomfortable silence in the car. Kagome could feel the man's aura in the seat next to her. It was of a dragon. "Why did your mother ask for you to live with Shigure?"

_Jeez…this guys doesn't waste time. _

Kagome glanced at him, "None of your business." She hissed but answered a question with a question, "Why do you have the aura of a dragon?" Hatori almost hit another car before Kagome smiled. "If you are not willing to share, don't ask me of my business."

The next few minutes were even worse than the next. Kagome did not talk to Hatori at all and he didn't even help her over to the house with her bags once they came to the edge of the woods. "Asshole." Kagome hissed as he drove away before she turned around to knock on the front door.

"You must be Kagome," She stopped short turning to her right. There was a man about Hatori's age with a newspaper in his hand and he was wearing a kimono during the day. He had the same aura like Hatori only he was a dog. "I am Shigure Sohma, your distant cousin."

Kagome just threw a fake smile on her face, before speaking up. "It is nice to meet you."

"You look just like your great - grandmother." The deceased spouse of the former cat – a woman who only bore him children out of pity. The woman also had long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Kagome nodded at the mention of her unknown family. For years none of these people besides her cousin Shigure showed an interest in her brother and herself. He would call twice a year to see how they were doing but that was it besides a gift on their birthdays and Christmas. "That's nice of you to say," Kagome motioned to the door, "May I go inside?"

Shigure chuckled before nodding, "I will show you around." He opened the front door after he glided over to where she was. "There is also one other teenager living with me, your cousin Yuki Sohma."

Kagome didn't care either way. All she wanted to do was stick around for a year and return to her mother's house with a clear mind set. "Wonderful." She said carelessly.

He opened the door to the small room at the top of the stairs. "It is small but roomy. I went ahead and bought you a bigger bed with some other stuff in there. Make yourself at home."

Kagome looked about the room. There was a nice desk on the right corner in front of a big window with a nice view of the forest. Also a nice oak dresser with a queen size bed. "Thank you for your kindness Shigure." Kagome bowed to her new guardian with a pleasing smile.

Shigure nodded before he remembered that he forgot to say something. "Also the main house called, Akito the head of the family would like to meet you and he has ordered that you return to school."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't care if the head of your family says. I will not return to school at anyone expense but my own." She said defiantly. "If he wishes to see me then he may come here."

Shigure blinked at Kagome's anger before shaking his head, and answered sternly. "It is your family too."

"Since when?" She hollered with more anger then before. "No one in your family has taken an interest in my brother and me from the beginning. Akito has no authority to order me around." Kagome composed herself quickly, "Forgive me Shigure, I just don't like taking orders from anyone. If you will excuse me I need to start unpacking."

Shigure left her in peace before she took out her most prized possession. It was the golden locket of her and Inuyasha's angry face. "I feel a new beginning starting Inuyasha." She stared outside at the blue sky. "I will never forget you though." She promised before setting the locket on her desk.

Kirara curled up on the bed and began to fall asleep.

A single tear crept down Kagome's face.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Yuki Sohma

**Author's Note: **Wow…that's a lot of reviews, alerts and favorites! I am very surprised that this story is getting so popular already. I promise with this story I will try to update regularly. I do have a full time job while I go to school more than twelve credits a semester. I am trying to get done with collage so I can move to the next stage of my life. Just bear with me. Okay here is the next chapter, and let me know what you think, also if anyone wants to beta-read this story message me or leave it in a review.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting Yuki Sohma**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight_

* * *

Several hours passed as Kagome tried to tidy up her room and before long her stomach was rumbling. It was lunch time and she was sure that Shigure was getting hungry too. Kagome traveled down the stairs towards the kitchen to make them both a small snack for lunch. Kirara walked behind her mistress and meowed in hunger. Kagome chuckled before she crossed into the threshold of the kitchen door. "Come on Kirara, I will make us something…" She cut herself off.

Kagome froze as her eyes widened with horror. The kitchen….was a mess! There were dirty dishes and trash bags everywhere! Her mouth hung open as a fly flew by slowly. "Holy shit." Kagome whispered before she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Kirara ran out of the room like a scared little kitten once she glanced down at the mess. "Traitor!".

Shigure popped his head into the kitchen after he heard Kagome coming down the stairs. He just wanted to see if she was okay. He sweat dropped at the sight of his messy kitchen. "I am sorry," He laughed nervously. "None of us are good cleaners or cooks and-"

He was cut off as Kagome pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Well it isn't going to clean itself." She said with a positive attitude that honestly shocked Shigure. "While I am cleaning, what would you like for lunch Shigure?"

His stomach growled as both of them started to laugh. "Grilled fish?" Shigure asked hopefully.

Kagome just nodded her head before shooing him out of the kitchen. "It will be done within the next few hours if you don't mind lunch being a little late? You can snack on something until I finished?" His heart warmed at the young girl's smile. It was a complete opposite of the girl who dared defy Akito before actually meeting him and it was nice to see that side of her. He took some carrots from the fridge to return to his study before Kagome tightened her bandana. "What was I thinking? I don't even know where to start."

The next few hours Kagome scrubbed, washed, sponged every part of that kitchen as she began to start on the lunch she promised; Grill salmon with white rice and leeks. Kagome finally put the broom down before filling the plates. "It is all done."

Kagome walked down the hallway before knocking on Shigure's study. She opened the door to find Shigure sitting at his computer working on his manuscript. "Here you go Shigure. I am going to finish my room before I start dinner."

Shigure gave her a small smile of gratitude. "You didn't have to do this Kagome."

Kagome disagreed. "I am living in this house now and I know already you don't know anything about cooking or cleaning. I would be happy to do my part."

Shigure nodded. "Kagome, is there any chance you would be willing to go back to school?" He watched his cousin's back stiffen before she glanced at him. "I just think it would be good for you to meet new people your age." She turned to leave. "Think about it."

Kirara meowed as Kagome came back into the kitchen and set her own plate of fish on the floor. "Is it a good idea to go back to school?" Kagome asked sliding her fingers through the cat demon's fur. Kirara just meowed before digging into the wonderful meal her mistress prepared for everyone.

Kagome eat her food quietly in the dining room with Kirara resting in her lap. The day was going by rather fast as she tried to finish organizing her bedroom. Although before she knew it the clock stroked four o'clock which meant that one of her cousins, Yuki Sohma was going to be home any minute and Kagome wanted to greet him.

It was rude to snap at Hatori and Shigure both earlier this morning about the Sohmas. It wasn't anyone's fault that Kagome and Souta never went near their deceased father's family. Time just got away and maybe it would a good idea to at least try to know her family.

She also wondered if he had a different aura on him as well? Shigure had the aura of a dog. Perhaps a family secret or something but it was none of her business. If they wanted to tell her than she would be happy to know, if not, Kagome could care less.

Kagome went down the stairs as she heard the front door opening. A young boy about her age glanced her way and Kagome got a better look at him. He kind of looked like a girl but attractive in a sort of way. "You must be Yuki." Kagome found herself speaking with a smile plastered on her face. "I am your cousin Kagome."

Yuki stared at the girl across the hallway. "It is nice to meet you." He greeted her in a pleasant tone. "When I heard you were coming I came straight home to welcome you."

Kagome smiled as she walked down the hallway towards him. "I am glad." Yuki froze as Kirara came up next to Kagome's leg. "This is Kirara." She bent down to pick up the demon cat. "She is my companion. I hope you mind cats."

Yuki could feel the cat's stare and it frightened him a tiny bit. "It doesn't matter." Kagome could feel the tension coming from Yuki and she set Kirara down. "Can I ask how you are related to the Sohma family?" He asked changing the subject.

Kagome thought back for a second. "My father was part Sohma. His name was Ruko Higurashi and my grandmother's name was Aki Sohma, the youngest daughter of an important Sohma family member. That's what I was told." Yuki instantly knew who she was; the great granddaughter of the previous cat of the zodiac.

Suddenly she could feel tension fill the air. "Well it was nice to meet you." He turned away from his cousin to take his backpack upstairs. Kagome just blinked before shrugging her shoulders. He must be tired from school, she thought before heading upstairs to her own room.

Kagome kept to herself most of the night and that did not bother the other two members of the house. Shigure knew that everything was going to be hard to take in and he wanted to give her space. For Yuki it was because she somehow related to the cat of the zodiac. He hated cats!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, however the next chapter is when we get into the anime and the chapters will start getting longer. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl in the Forest

**Author's Note: **Wow! So many reviews, alerts and favorites! Thank you for all of the support of this story and as promised this chapter is a lot longer. I am going to try to keep the chapters over 4000 words each. Okay here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Girl in the Forest**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight_

* * *

The next few days went by rather fast for the Sohma household. Kagome was currently working on getting the household back together, trying to find a job and deciding wither or not to try attending high school. Her middle school years weren't exactly great and it would be difficult to pass the entrance exams.

Yuki came down the stairs for breakfast still groggy from sleep when a wonderful smell started coming from the kitchen. It must be Kagome cooking breakfast, he thought to himself. It was rude of him to totally push the girl away from him just because of her heritage. It was just uncomfortable because of her cat Kirara always staring at him like he was prey. He entered the kitchen when Kirara came up next to him. She took a long look at him before walking off into the hallway.

"Good morning Yuki." Kagome greeted him with a smile on her face. He noticed that his cousin had her hair in a high ponytail with a nice blue dress on. "I hope you are hungry." She poured the eggs into the bowl.

Yuki went towards the fridge with a small smile on his face. "Very much so." He took out the carton of juice. "What do you have planned for today?"

Kagome took out a plate from the cabinet as she poured some American-styled scramble eggs onto another plate for Shigure. "I am trying to look for a part time job and I am going to take the entrance exam at your high school." Yuki paused for a second before Kagome glanced towards him. "I hope you don't mind if I try to attend your school. I thought since we were relatives?"

His cousin was uncertain if he would approve or not. Yuki chuckled at Kagome before patting her head gently. "Oh course you may attend my school cousin." Kagome groaned suddenly feeling like a child getting permission from a parent. "I will even be your tour guide."

_Great….now he is teasing me! _

_Why did I need to ask permission like four years old! _

Kagome swatted his hand away before she handed him the plate of food. Yuki grinned as Kagome turned away from him. "I am going to go on a little walk through the forest." She put on her shoes before glancing at her cousin. "I will only be a few minutes."

Kirara bolted from behind Yuki causing the rat to gasp out in surprise, which caused him to stumble back in the hallway. The cat demon trotted towards to her mistress with a side glance at Yuki which was almost predator-like. That cat was really making Yuki nervous!

Meanwhile, Kagome walked through the woods with a heavy heart. It was so hard to keep a smile on her face but Kagome thought if she faked it for a while maybe one day it would come true.

The sun peeked through the green leaves. As she crossed the river, Kirara gestured to the clearing just below making Kagome noticed it as well; there was a small yellow ten and a young girl looking up at the sky. "I wonder why she is there by herself." Kagome asked Kirara, who jumped down from her shoulder taking off down the hill. "Kirara! Wait!" This reminded her of her old cat Buyo when he wondered into the well. What sort of trouble was Kirara leading her to?

Kagome quickly rounded the bend to see the young girl held Kirara in her hands. "Hello…" The girl looked up with a slightly surprised look on her face. "Thanks for catching Kirara, she just ran away from me."

The girl nodded before she stroked Kirara' head. "She jumped into my arms out of nowhere." She handed Kagome her cat. "She is very cute."

Kagome smirked before settling Kirara into her arms. "Thank you." The miko looked at the tent with a cocked eyebrow. "So do you live here?"

The girl went all stiff before she blurted out a bunch of answers. Kagome caught, 'camping,' and some other words in there somewhere. "Okay," Kagome cut her off. "I was just wondering. Are you on your way to school?" She noted this girl's blue uniform.

"Yes….I can't be late." The girl answered. "Do you go to school?'

Kagome shook her head, "I don't at the moment, but I am thinking of going to Kaibra High in the city. My cousin goes there."

The girl's eyes sparkled like a thousand diamonds at the mention of her school's name. "I go there too! I could show you all around and we can be the best of friends." The girl was a little…dense in the head but Kagome just smiled at the girl's reaction. It was nice to meet someone so carefree and happy all of the time.

"I would like that." Kagome answered before offering her hand in greeting. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?"

The girl took Kagome's hand in hers. "I am Tohru Honda. It is so nice to meet you." The both started walking towards the main road on the other side of the forest. "When did you get Kirara?" Tohru asked getting Kirara's head again.

Kagome chuckled before looking ahead. "She was my best friend's cat before she passed away. Now I take care of her."

Tohru looked at Kagome sadly. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," Kagome told Tohru and to herself. "It still hurts but it gets better with each passing day. I will be able to look back on those memories with happiness instead of sadness."

They came across a river, a small lake with a rocky shore, Tohru made note to come back there when the summer gets hot to go swimming, a small garden, and strangely a snug two story house with a deck, a balcony, and a koi pond on the side.

"Look at this Kagome…" Tohru said approaching the front of the house to gaze at the interior, "…it seems so peaceful…"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, this is my house I live here with my two cousins."

"That must be fun." Tohru said before taking a closer look at a set of Zodiac animal ornaments, "Look, Kagome! How cute! The twelve animals of the zodiac!"

"Shigure was working on them this morning," Kagome wondered over to the porch before setting Kirara down to bask in the sun.

"Is it just me or is there a strange girl standing outside my house?" Tohru looked up to find a young adult with dark hair wearing an olive colored kimono holding a newspaper appeared in front of us.

Realizing that she must've been trespassing, Tohru began to spazz, "Oh! I'm sorry! I was just looking! I didn't mean to intrude!"

Kagome calmly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Tohru. There's no reason to go into a panic."

"Yes." The Shigure agreed, "She's right. No harm done. I just set them out to dry." He explained kneeling down on the deck to join them "It seems hard to believe these silly little things could catch your interest."

Tohru lightly shook her head, "No, I really like them. I don't think they're silly at all."

Kagome looked inside the house, "I am going to see if Yuki is ready for school. It was nice meeting Tohru. I hope to see you again real soon."

Tohru waved goodbye to her new friend as Kagome searched the house for Yuki. "Yuki, it is time to get going, we don't want to be late."

Yuki wondered outside of the kitchen before swinging the bag of books on his back. "I am ready whenever you are." Kagome was going to check out about going to high school with her cousin. Mom had been right; it was time to move on.

They both wondered out to the porch before, "Oh, is that right? I know there was something I felt about you..." He began to lean closer, "…aside from your pretty face -" He was cut off when a green school bag landed on his head by an outstretched arm.

"Please excuse my cousin, Miss Honda…" Tohru recognized that soft sensuous voice anywhere, "…he's a bit of a flirt, but he's harmless. In general it's usually best to just ignore him."

Tohru gasped, "Yuki Sohma!" She got starry eyed as she gazes at the pale, purpled eyed, perfect male figure.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Try not to be a pervert Shigure." The miko put her shoes back on.

"What do you have in that bag?" Their cousin asked, rubbing his sore head, "A dictionary?"

"No, I have two of them." Yuki responded, pulling his bag onto back.

"So, you're Yuki's classmate from school? Let's start again. I'm Shigure…Yuki's older and much less violent cousin." He explained.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am also their cousin."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Well, Miss Honda, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked curiously.

"U-uh, well, I live…nearby…" She answered vaguely, not sure how to answer.

"Nearby?" He continued to ask.

"Uh…right!" She blushed and looked at Kagome for some kind of help.

Kagome understood the need for privacy. She knew that Tohru was living out in that tent but she couldn't make the girl feel embarrassed in front of her family. She would talk to her later about it. "Okay! We're going to be late. Why don't we start walking?" Kagome giggled nervously.

"Wait." Yuki called, "Since you're here, why don't we all walk together? Kagome needs to go to the school anyways."

"Uh…heh heh…"

Kagome was mentally horrified once she learned her cousin had a fanclub at school. She wanted to laugh at him, but, he probably would have killed her. "L-O-V-E! We love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! L-l-l-l-ove! L-l-l-l-ove!" Three of them cheered boldly on the side walk. Yuki, Tohru, and Kagome kept our heads down and continued walking without batting an eye at them.

"Idiots." Kagome sneered before smiling at Yuki. "Well cousin, I didn't know you were so popular.

"Kagome….shut up."

* * *

Kagome walked out of the office with a huge smile on her face. She was allowed to come to the school! She passed the entrance exam with flying colors. She rounded the corner to try and find Yuki. "Hey!" Kagome glanced over only to find herself cornered by that fan club. "Why were you walking to school with Prince Yuki?!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I can."

"We forbade it!"

"Like I give a shit." Kagome moved to go past him.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind them.

"What?" The three girls yelled, before turning around to see who they were yelling at. Big mistake on their part. Tohru was behind her friends as U and Hana came to Kagome's rescue. "She said get lost!"

"One more word…" She spoke softly, "… and you'll all get *Beeeep* with electric shocks."

That did the trick because they all ran down the hall in fear.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Tohru came to her friend's side.

Kagome nodded smiling, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Arisa came forward. "You have guts new girl. My name is Uo and this is Hana." The Yankee introduced the Goth looking girl behind them.

"A pleasure…" Her eyes bore into Kagome's soul as if she knew all of her secrets. "You have very interesting electric waves… miko."

How does she know?!

Kagome thought as she tried to recover. She looked back at Hana terrified. "Miko?" Tohru asked confusingly.

Kagome breathed in a little before she moved her hair from her eyes. "Yes, my family owns a shrine on the other side of town and I work there as a shrine maiden."

Tohru smiled at the thought of being friends with a miko, after all of the stories her mother had told her about the maidens of the heavens. "Really that is wonderful." It just seemed to be so magical. "That must be fun."

Kagome laughed a little at Tohru's enthusiasm. "You should meet my grandfather… he would tell you stories about demons for hours."

Uo snapped her fingers as a thought came across her brain. "I got it." Uo said.

"What is it?" Tohru asked, slightly concerned.

Uo turned her attention to Kagome with a huge teasing mile on her face. "Your new nickname is Miko." Kagome just stared blankly at the girl as if she was crazy but then Tohru smiled brightly, agreeing with Uo immediately.

"That is perfect." Hana said solemnly, nodding her head.

Kagome smiled as the three of them talked, it was like they had been friends forever.

* * *

"Really, the prince is your cousin?" Uo asked as they all sat down for their class. Kagome had been invited by the principal to survey a few classes to see what she wanted to take. Since Yuki ditched her, Kagome decided to stay with her new group of friends for today.

"Yeah…" Kagome sliced the fish into equal parts for all of them. "I just met him few days ago My mom didn't keep in contact with my father's family that much after he passed away."

"There are some strange electric signals coming from that boy." Hana said with her ever apathetic tone, holding a bowl of rice in her hands.

"Here we go again." Arisa said sarcastically, "Hana's Electric Report."

"Strange how?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. He's different." Hana replied.

"You have no idea." Kagome said.

Arisa brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, "I admit he does seem to have an air of mystery about him and there are some strange rumors floating about him too."

Uo nodded. "Oh, yeah, I heard about the one when one of those Fan Club girls tried to hug him. But he literally pushed her away and ran off."

Hana placed a bowl of miso soup in front of Tohru, "Like I said strange electric signals."

Tohru pulled off her yellow apron, "Uh, let's talk about something else?"

"How's that job of yours coming?" Arisa asked curiously.

"Fine. Why?" Tohru asked, hoping her fiend wasn't worrying about her.

Kagome really didn't listen to their conversation after that as she cooked the rice. As she caught bits and pieces of it, she did notice that Tohru did look a little pale. "So Miko," Uo used her new nickname, "You live with your cousins, and are they paying for your tuition once you start here?"

Kagome shook her head, "No I want to pay my own, I just need to find a part time job."

Tohru's eyes sparkled, "My job is hiring!" All three friends blinked looking at each other. "You could come work with me. It could be fun."

"That's a fine idea Tohru," Hana said pleased. "Miko could keep an eye on our little Tohru."

Uo agreed. "Yeah, it's settled, you'll work with Tohru."

Kagome could have disagreed immediately when someone made her decisions for her however, if Tohru's job was hiring, Kagome needed to apply quickly. "That's sounds great." Kagome answered. "I will go with you to your work tonight; I just need to tell Yuki first.'

* * *

After school Kagome met Tohru over by the lockers so that they could begin our walk to her work. When Tohru saw Yuki she easily get flustered, "Oh. Yuki it's you…I mean it's…" She fumbled cutely before settling with, "…Hi…"

Yuki chuckled softly to himself as he closed his shoe locker, "It seems we're all making a habit of bumping into each other. Shall we walk together?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure, I am actually going with Tohru to apply for a job, I won't be home until later tonight."

Yuki nodded. "It was nice meeting your cousin this morning. He was funny." Tohru said, trying to start a conversation, "And those Zodiac ornaments he made were really cute."

"I think I overheard you saying something about the cat?" Yuki asked curiously.

Tohru flushed with embarrassment, "It's an idea I had when I was a kid…it was silly."

Yuki walked a little further ahead as his whole attitude shifted, "Cats…useless, foolish creatures." He whispered with disgust.

Kagome frowned. "Yuki, I would be careful what you say around Kirara. She's sensitive." Yuki went rapid.

Tohru blinked, Kirara? Who was that?

"Tell me something. How familiar are you with the history of the Chinese Zodiac?"

Tohru looked down at her feet, "I know the stories my mom used to tell me…"

"Wasn't it originally used as a sort of calendar to tell the passage of time?" Kagome asked.

Yuki kept his back to us as he stood still on the side walk, "Yes, only later in time did people start using it for astrology and fortune-telling…I don't know how the animals came to represent the years, but I don't believe they were there from the beginning." He spoke softer and softer, but his tone was firm, "What I do know is that the cat should never be included. It's been shunned for thousands of years and yet it still yearns to be accepted…like I said a truly foolish animal."

Yuki turned around to face Tohru lightly touched her forehead with mild concern, "I noticed it this morning that you were starting to look pale. Please take better care of yourself." He removed his hand from her forehead and continued walking home without waiting for us.

Flustered, Tohru touched her head where Yuki touched her moments ago, "Wow…he really is mysterious and so smart too. He knows a lot about the Chinese Zodiac, doesn't he?"

Kagome crossed her arms in thought, "Yeah…" She looked up at the orange-red sky realizing what time it could've been, "Hey, Tohru…which direction is your work?"

Tohru's blue eyes widen with panic, "Oh no! Work!" She spazzed waving her arms around in a flurry, "I'm going to be late! Late! Late! Gotta run! Run to work!" She rambled as she ran down the street still waving her arms like a mad chibi.

Kagome blinked, "Tohru wait! You're going to fast!"

* * *

Kagome finally made it home later that night. She entered the door, "Shigure, Yuki! I'm home!" The house was silent. "They must have gone out." Kagome thought to herself. "I'm going to bed." Kagome did just that, to dead to the world to hear the conversations down stairs. The next morning, Kagome bolted from her bed once she heard a huge bang coming from another room down the hallway. She quickly ran into the hallway to the other room,

Everyone all stood there recovering from the shock. When the dust and dirt cleared there was a guy standing in the middle of all the debris! He had short bright orange hair and long bangs that hung over his eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a slim figure like Yuki's. Kagome felt the aura of a cat instantly.

"Yo." He said with his back to us as he cracked his neck, "Time to pay the piper, rat-boy. I'm here to collect."

Yuki leaned against the window, smirking, "Really? I would've thought he's send somebody bigger." He taunted egging the other guy on.

Growling, the orange hair guy clenched his fist, "That's right! You better get your tough talk out of the way because I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face!" He yelled running at Yuki.

"Wait don't fight!" She was rushing in too fast and tripped over her pant leg falling into the boy.

Shigure moved into the door way wondering what was going on, "Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyo's not here, is he?"

Tohru started spouting off apologies, "I'm so sorry! Are you-" She stopped cold when she saw the orange cat in her arms.

Kagome froze! Did he turn into a cat?!

This set Tohru into a whole new panic attack, "Ahh! We turned him into a cat! I'm so sorry! I don't know how it happened but we're going to get you help! We got to get him to the hospital!" She yelled but fell into Yuki and Shigure in the process.

Then the weirdest thing happened! They disappeared in colored smoke and transformed into a rat and dog!

Kagome groaned. "Why am I always brought into these situations?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Curse of the Zodiac

**Author's Note: **Wow that was a lot of reviews, favorites and alerts! I am so excited that this is becoming so popular! I am so sorry it took this long to update but I am almost done with college and I am taking on more hours at work. I am basically running myself into the ground and I am having a hard time trying to write when I am exhausted.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Curse of the Zodiac**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight_

* * *

"Call a doctor! Or a vet!" Tohru panicked running down the steps with her arms full with the dog, cat and rat while Kagome calmly came downstairs after the girl.

She ran to the front door to see the postman standing there with letters in his hand. He was a bit taken back with her rushing up to him like a mad woman.

"Mr. Postman! It's terrible! They're animals!" She yelled showing the man the dog and rat.

The postman didn't quite understand the problem she was trying to address, "Yes, they certainly are. Here's your mail." He smiled kindly as he handed her the letters.

"No! No! We gotta do something!"

Calmly the dog took the letter out of the postman's hand with his mouth. Everyone paused at the oddity of that. The postman laughed and rubbed the dogs' head, "I wish my dog was this smart." He made his way out the door before saying good-bye.

After that Tohru sunk down to her knees, unsure of what to do now.

"Maybe I should make some tea." Kagome said turning to the kitchen doorway until she heard a very angry voice.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse of both if you transformed too?"

Kagome and Tohru both paled.

The cat sounded like Kyo…

Tohru because she had never seen this before, Kagome, she was just in shock that of all places she would find this sort of stuff again.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on us you stupid cat!" The rat yelled back.

The rat sounded like Yuki…

"Go ahead…say that again!" The cat taunted.

"Stu-pid cat."

"Why you little!"

"Cut it out, both of you!" The dog yelled?

_Was that Shigure?_

Kagome tried to continue into the kitchen until…."Kagome, wait. There's no point in hiding it any longer. We might as well tell them the truth." Shigure turned his head towards Tohru and Kagome being mindful that Yuki was still sitting on his head, "Tohru, Kagome…I'm a dog." He stated simply, "Yuki is a rat…" he turned to the orange cat fuming in the corner away from them, "That's Kyo. Don't let his temper scare you. He has a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

"So this is…normal?" Tohru asked timidly.

"For me anyway." Kagome said.

"Strange choice of words but, yes, our family has lived with curse for generations." Shigure began to explain, "Twelve of us transform into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac." Kyo turned his head around to glare at him. "Sorry." Shigure apologized, "The twelve animals plus the cat." Kyo turned his head back around to glare at the wall, "Anyway, when our bodies come under a great deal of stress or we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform. After a while we do change back only problem is…" He trailed off when there was a popping noise and three separate colors of smoke, "We're naked." The smoke began to evaporate and their naked figure became apparent.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both girls ran out of the room faster than lightening.

* * *

When the guys were dressed again everyone settled down in the living room to talk everything out calmly, well everyone but Kyo, he sat outside on the deck still fuming. Shigure wasn't kidding when he said he had a chip on his shoulder.

"Sorry about all of that." Shigure apologized with a stupid grin on his face, "So how are you two doing?"

Tohru hung her head, "It's not your fault that your family is cursed…"

Kagome nodded. "Some things never change."

Shigure leaned on the table to whisper to us, "By the way, Tohru didn't you say wanted to be a cat? What's it like seeing the real thing?" He smirked, pointing to Kyo's back.

'That's right! He's the cat from the Chinese Zodiac!' Tohru mentally squealed getting excited.

Kagome was about to say something until Kirara jumped into her arms, purring for attention. She laughed, "I think she is jealous from all of the other cats around here."

Shigure laughed, "Yes, it's hard to believe, I know. And I agree that 'cat-like reflexes' doesn't really apply to him. But he is the cat only clumsier than most." Shigure continued to tease, fully aware that Kyo was growing angrier and angrier by each insult, "Surprising really, considering all the martial arts training he had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child…"

Finally having enough Kyo yelling and jumped to his feet, "Will you shut up! I told you it's not my fault! If you want to blame somebody, blame them!" He yelled pointing at Tohru and I, "They shouldn't even be here!"

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed offended. "I happen to be family, so but out." Before Kyo could say thing, Yuki started yelling at him.

"Leave them alone." Yuki interrupted softly, gaining Kyo's attention, "Who we choose to allow into this house is none of your business." He glared at him, "You're the one who doesn't belong here."

For some reason those words stung Kyo. He gritted his teeth in rage and punched the table with such a force that it split in half. It happened so quickly that Tohru and Kagome couldn't move when part of the table hit them in the face. It wasn't until Shigure pointed out that both of them were bleeding that they both finally felt a bit of pain and liquid sliding down their faces.

Even more surprising Yuki and Kyo started fighting!

"No! Yuki!" Tohru screamed when she saw Kyo aiming a lick at Yuki's head.

"Don't worry…" Shigure said coming over with the first aid kit, "…this goes back more than just today." He tended to Tohru's wounds first while Kagome grabbed a cloth from the kit to wipe the bleeding spot above my eye brow. "Those two do nothing but fight every time they see each other."

"But…uh…shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked timidly as Shigure placed a square band-aid over her wound.

"No, it'll all be over in a second." Shigure said, turning around to look at the fight in time to see Yuki kick Kyo in the face. It was amazing that such a kick sent Kyo crashing through the paper-rice door and into the yard!

"Wow…" Kagome said, impressed. _He is almost as good as Inuyasha. _

"Yuki…try not to destroy the house, okay?" Shigure said meekly. His house has been getting damaged a lot since this morning.

"Sorry. I didn't think he'd go that far…" Yuki said not sounding the least bit sorry, "He should learn to keep his guard up." He turned to look at us, "Are you two okay?"

Kagome nodded, "We're fine, but…" She looked at Kyo who was slowly recovering, "…is mr. kitty alright?"

"The only thing hurt is his ego." Yuki said uncaringly.

"I guess you're disappointed about the cat, then?" Shigure said carelessly.

Kirara turned her head at Shigure at growled before she went racing after Kyo. "She must like Kyo."

Kagome shook her head, "She is just being protective."

"School!" Tohru squealed breaking me out of my thoughts, "Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" She panicked running upstairs to get her school things even putting on her uniform in record time, "Sorry! Thanks for everything! Gotta go! Gotta go!"

"I'm not sure you want to go in that uniform." Shigure said, interrupted her chibi run.

Tohru snapped out of her spaz to look at her muddy uniform, "Huh? Oh. It's not that bad! Maybe nobody will notice!"

They all sweat dropped at her, "We think they will."

"I know…" She bowed in apology, "But I promised mom that I have to go to school."

Shigure waved her apology, "That's fine, don't let me stop you."

Kagome shook her head. "I have to heading to town."

"You're not going to school today?" She asked, because Tohru remembered yesterday.

Shigure interrupted. "I am actually going to take her tomorrow for the entrance exam."

Kagome smiled. _Maybe this house won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

The next morning was hilarious. Shigure forced Kyo to take the entrance exam as well. He passed it with flying colors and so did Kagome. It was on their way back to the house that things got pretty heated. The sliding door opened with a slam and the mystery was solved as to where Shigure and Kyo were followed by Kagome.

"Kyo! Just listen to me!" Shigure slightly raised his voice as he followed Kyo into the house.

"I don't want to hear it! You think its fun jerking me around like that!"

"Now hold on, it wasn't – okay it was a little bit fun, but that's not why I did it! It was for your own good! And don't forget it was Akito's decision!"

Kyo stormed over to the other side of the room and opened the door that lead to the hallway, "Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!"

Tohru tried to calm the tension by saying she made them lunch only to have Kyo yell at her to shut up before closing the screen door.

"Kyo! Don't take this out on Tohru! And take off your shoes!" Shigure demanded taking off his own shoes.

"You're one to talk." Yuki said.

Kagome just sighed before heading upstairs to the stairs to her room. She looked at Kyo's retreating back in amusement. Going to school with him and having him live with us is going to be very interesting.

* * *

Her first day at a new high school; it seemed unreal at times. As she walked down the hallway some of the boys were looking at her with stars in their eyes while the girls envied. It was when she saw Yuki that things went into overdrive. "Hey cousin…" Kagome said taking his hand with a small smile. "Your fan club is awful."

Yuki groaned. "I don't like to talk about it."

She laughed. "They already asked me to join. You should have seen their faces when I told them I was your cousin. They wanted to be my best friends that second."

Yuki just blinked before signing deeply. Those girls were nothing but trouble sometimes. "Have you seen Tohru?" She asked.

"No…" Yuki said. "Perhaps in homeroom."

Kagome nodded letting go of his hand. "I will go check then. See you later." She quickly sped down the hallway according to her school map and found her classroom. She found Tohru standing with two other girls her own age. "Tohru."

Tohru heard her name called out and smiled when she saw it was Kagome. "Hi Kagome, how is your first day going?"

"It's okay."

Uo smiled as she saw Kagome standing next to Tohru. "So Miko you came back. I thought you deserted us."

Kagome laughed. "I could never do that. The Sohma's are really the only other family I have left."

Hana crept up next to Kagome. "It is a pleasure to see you again. I hope you will come to see us as your friends someday."

Kagome nodded. "You are all very kind. I already do." Kagome blinked before smiling. These girls didn't even know her but even now, she felt like she had known them for years. Giving her a nickname; it was a feeling of home.

The girls looked over at Kyo in the classroom, three of the Prince Yuki fan club as well as a few other girls and guys crowded poor Kyo's desk asking him 'if Prince Yuki's was really his cousin' and 'if he knew anything about him'. Needless to say outside of the classroom, Kyo already had his own fan club forming.

"Kyo sure looks tense." Kagome whispered looking at her poor orange haired friend.

"There's something about him that's almost inhuman…" Hana murmured, "His electric signals are almost the same as Yuki's."

"Hana, that's just rude." Uo scolded even though it was funny to her. She saw Yuki walk into the classroom and quickly called him, "Uh, hey, so this guy…is he really your cousin or what?"

Yuki didn't put on his kind front, if anything; it was a condescending one, "Yes that is the rumor going around. I prefer to leave it at that." He said walking back to his desk away from everyone else.

_'What's with him? He doesn't have to act so cold.'_

"Hey! I thought we were talking!" One of the fan girls yelled at Kyo who was trying to get away from all the girls. Bad move on her part when she grabbed him by the arm.

Kyo tensed up and accidentally grabbed the girl by her arm and flipped her, holding her arm in a dead lock. He was panting heavily and sweating a lot.

"Ah, Kyo, you shouldn't do that!" Tohru yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Kyo yelled breaking the girls to open the classroom window and jumped out of it. Everyone gathered around the window to see him land on his hands and feet and dash off to who knows where.

"That proves it! He's Prince Yuki's cousin!"

"I can't believe he jumped!"

"Hey! What about me! I nearly got my arm ripped off!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am going to go check up on him."

* * *

Tohru and Kagome searched almost the entire school grounds ever since Kyo jumped out of the window, they nearly given up thinking he had gone home until he heard his familiar voice. "I will beat you and then I'll take my place as a true member of this family! I won't be left out anymore!"

Tohru panicked when she saw Kyo grab Yuki by his collar and without thinking she grabbed Kyo, causing him to transform in her arms.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized immediately, "But you can't keep fighting at school, you'll get into huge trouble and-"

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped at her, jumping out of her arms, "None of this has anything to do with you, you stupid little girl! From now on just stay the hell away from me!"

Tohru shrunk back from his rage and slowly walked away muttering to herself. Kagome shot a fierce glare at Kyo, "You are such an idiot. All she wanted to do was make sure you were okay."

Kagome turned her back on her cousins to find Tohru. After a few minutes, Kagome ran into Hana and Uo. "Have you seen Tohru, she ran off on me."

"No," Uo said, "We're actually looking for her now." They searched everywhere, the classrooms, cafeteria but that was until they came down another hall.

"I'm picking up Tohru's waves," Hana told her friends, pointing to Tohru.

"Ah, there she is," said Uo. "What are you doing there? Class is about to—"

Tohru went up, hitting her head on the metal box. She did it purposely to make them think that it was why she was crying. "Ow! It hurt so much I started crying. No, really, just now…the corner…ouch!" she lied. She put her hand on the top of her head for effect, even though it did hurt.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you ran into it on purpose," Kagome said.

"Now, now, don't spoil her cover-up," said Hana. None of them were buying it.

"Tohru come on, let's go." Kagome said to her friend but then she saw Kyo looking at her, she just rolled her eyes and turned back around smiling at her friends.

* * *

It was later in the day when Kagome finally made it home from the city. She was trying to find a job close by that could help her save up for college. She wanted to be a nurse and help others. She made it through the doorway when she saw Kyo standing in the hallway staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, bitterly. "It is dark out and some guys could have gotten you."

"Thanks for caring." Kagome blushed before shaking her head. "Uh…"

"If you got something to say then say it." Kyo snapped suddenly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

Groaning Kyo covered his flustered face, "No…don't apologize…I'm the one who's sorry." This caught her attention immediately. He apologized to her! "…and don't worry…I apologized to Tohru too."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded in approval, "That's good. I would've been mad at you if you didn't."

Kyo nearly laughed, "Heh. You'd be angry at me? That's a laugh."

Kagome smiled. "If I only had those beads." She smiled walking past him.

"What beads?" He asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Hey!"

* * *

The next week at school it was free period in the class room and naturally since it was spring was coming to an end soon Tohru pulled out a deck of cards and suggested that they all play 'Rich Man Poor Man.'.

Uo, Hana, and Kagome were game to play; Kyo however was being a sour puss.

"Aw, play with that damn Yuki I don't wanna." He replied lazily.

"Running away from a challenge. What are you? Some kind of sissy?" Kagome asked, teasing him into playing.

Kyo fell for her trap, "Fine! I'll play your stupid game! Just don't cry when you lose."

"Okay, how about this? Loser cleans the entire classroom?" Kagome asked setting the bet while shuffling the cards.

"Let's ask Yuki if he wants to play too!" Tohru smiled looking around for Yuki who wasn't here. Apparently no one saw him leave.

"Oh well, he'll play next time. Help me set up the desks." Kagome told her moving the desks and chairs around to set up the cards. Rich Man, Poor Man was a hard game to play at first, but after few games, you get used to it.

The objective of the game is to get rid of all your cards as soon as possible. The player to the dealer's left start of by leading any single card or any sets of cards of equal rank, like three fives. Each player must then pass or play a card or set of cards that beats the previous play.

Tohru played two sixes. Kagome countered by playing two kings. Uo played three queens and thought she had us until Kyo threw down four eights.

"Revolution!" He declared smugly.

"Oh man!"

"You cheater!" Uo yelled, "What kind of cheap-ass tricks are you trying to pull?"

Kyo banged his fist on the desk, "What do you mean 'tricks'? Those are the rules!"

Tohru looked at her cards, "So 'Revolution' makes all high cards low, right?"

Kagome was about to take her turn until Hana stopped her, "Wait. Reverse Revolution." She declared showing everyone four pairs of four.

There was a short pause before everyone began laughing at Kyo's unfortunate luck. It was almost embarrassing for him to be beaten by Hana but everyone was having good fun about it. Kagome could tell Kyo was having fun as well. He was even smiling when the guys of the class joked around with him. He even wanted to play again!

"Come on, let's play again and this time I'm dealing the cards!" He said snatching the cards from me.

"What? You are accusing me of dealing you a bad hand?" Kagome teased.

He smirked at me, "I know you and the Yankee and the Psychic are out to get me. This time I'm not going to lose."

"Famous last words" Kagome told him, taking the cards he gave them.

At the end of the school day had been decided that Kyo would be the one to clean the classroom despite winning the second and fourth round. He still lost the first time around. And like a true man he honored he loss and agreed to clean the classroom with minor help from Kagome and Tohru. Yuki just watched as he talked to Tohru.

"Rich Man, Poor Man…I know the rules but I've never played the game."

"Uo taught me how to play! You should play with us next time."

Yuki smirked. "Looks like Kyo was the loser today, wasn't he?"

Kyo heard him and stopped cleaning the floors for a moment, considering whether or not to answer Yuki's insult. "Grr."

"He won the second and fourth round, but he still lost the first and that's the round we made the bet on." Kagome explained sitting on one of the desks, "Do you want me to help you clean up?" She asked him.

"No. A loss is a loss."

"You sure?" Tohru asked, looking guilty of letting Kyo clean the class room alone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll win the first round next time." He said unwavering before pointing at Yuki's face, "Just like I'll win against you!"

Yuki stared at him with a bored expression, "Wait, wait. I think I've heard this one before." He said sarcastically causing Kyo to get even more pissed off.

"No joke, ass-hole! I am going to beat you! That's a promise!"

"I wish you'd stop making your inferiority complex my problem."

"I swear, every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!"

"And every time you open yours you sound like an idiot."

Sparks began to fly as they continued to throw insults back and forth. It was getting kind of tiring that they were always fighting. They can't even be in the same room together without throwing insults. _'This reminds me of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting or Inuyasha and Koga.' _

"I'm going to break your pretty-boy face!"

'Guess not…'

"Uh…you guys…" Tohru softly tried to gain their attention.

Kyo threw the mop behind him, "That's it! Let's go!" He aimed a punch at Yuki's head.

Yuki gracefully moved his head to the side before kicking Kyo in the jaw.

Tohru winced when Kyo landed on his back. That one actually looked like it hurt. For once, Kyo stayed down while Yuki glared venomously at him, "Gr, I can't even stand to look at you." Yuki said coldly before walking out of the classroom.

"Yuki…" Tohru whispered concerned.

"Wow…" Kagome said.

"He must be in a bad mood or something." Kyo said wiping the blood off his mouth, he might've bitten his tongue, "He really did try to lay me out today."

Tohru decided to go ahead u to Yuki while Kagome helped Kyo clean up the mess. "You know you are really good at fighting."

"If losing is your idea if…"

"That just means you will learn from those mistakes." Kagome smiled. "Now let's make this classroom shine!"

Kyo sweat-dropped.

* * *

The next morning at lunch Tohru presented us with liver and leeks. She apparently missed Kyo's disgusted look as she cheered, "Eat up everyone!"

Kyo's kitty ears popped on his head in anger, "Are you crazy? I hate leeks!"

"You also hate onions and miso, too, don't you?" Shigure listed as he read the newspaper.

"Hey, miso is okay as long as its soup." Kyo corrected.

"You should've said something while we were cooking." I told him.

"Well, I didn't know we were having leeks!"

Fed up with the arguing Yuki grabbed Kyo's chopsticks, picked up some leeks and forced them in Kyo's mouth while holding his nose, "Just eat." He ordered him.

They were a little surprised by Yuki's forceful behavior. Though Kagome was getting a little worried that Kyo might've passed out since he wasn't moving at all.

_'Things will never get old in this house.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Another Kagura!

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I am over 60 reviews and it is only the fourth chapter in! That blows my mind! Thanks everyone and here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Another Kagura!**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight_

* * *

"Kyo?" Kagome asked as they both entered the kitchen. "Why do you want to beat Yuki so much?" In that moment Kagome could feel his aura change into disgusted. "Well?" She pressed.

Kyo glanced at Kagome, "It is none of your business woman!" _It is none of your business! _Inuyasha's voice sang through her head. Yup it was official, Kyo and Inuyasha had the same type of attitude, the only difference, Kyo was a cat and Inuyasha was a dog.

The word sit almost passed her lips. Kyo could see the flash of anger cross Kagome's eyes. "I was only asking a simple question you jerk!" The miko swore at her distant cousin, she was pretty sure like 30th or something. "Why do you always have to be a pain in the ass?!" In that second, Tohru walked into the room and froze. Kagome's heart stopped, she did not need Tohru's innocence shattered because she cursed at Kyo.

Kagome groaned. "Tohru…"

A few minutes as they all sat down to breakfast, Kagome sat on the opposite side of the table, ignoring Kyo completely. Strangely he didn't like that he was giving her the silent treatment. "What's your damn problem?!" He bellowed. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Kagome just shut her eyes and eat her food in silence. That made Kyo even angrier. He was about to yell at her again when house began to shake violently. Kagome felt a spike in the air, it was an aura much like the other Sohmas. Yuki and Shigure sat around calmly while Kyo looked as though he was having a heart attack."Sound's like she's here early." Shigure said looking up from his newspaper.

"You're expecting someone?" Tohru asked when she heard the front door open.

When Kyo heard it too, he tried to make a dash out the back door behind Shigure but Shigure caught him by the back of his blue jacket, "Ah-ah, not so fast Kyo."

"Tohru, why don't you get the door?" She nodded and went to open the sliding door that lead to the front door. For a while it seemed that no one was there until a young girl with shoulder length brown hair in a green dress appeared shyly behind the corner of the door.

"Excuse me…I'm Kagura Sohma…please…I heard that Kyo was here." She said with twinkly eyes, "Please tell me that it's true."

"Yes, Kyo's here. Would you like to see him?" Tohru said politely moving out the way so Kagura could get a better view of Kyo trying to escape.

"Kyo?" Kagura whispered a little shocked to see him.

"Kagura!" Kyo shouted in horror. Honestly, why is he afraid of such a cute little girl? She looks harmless.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Kagura cried slowly frolicking across the living room to get to Kyo. When she reached him, he fell on his butt in fear, "Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me…or send a card…"

Kyo practically trembled in fear so some odd reason. Is he afraid of little girls on the brink on crying?

"…where were you? Oh, darling…" She whispered tenderly before her personality completely changed, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Her eyes went white with rage as she struck Kyo across the face with such a force it knocked him all the way through the screen door and into the yard!

Tohru froze while Kagome just stared wide-eyed. "Love! You had me worried sick!"

"Oh geez…" was all Kagome could utter when she ran out there to grab Kyo by his ankle and swung him around like a lasso.

Yuki stared at the broken door with a blank expression, "Well, it looks like we'll be needing another door, doesn't it."

Shigure hung his head in sadness, "Sometimes it seems that the whole world is conspired to destroy my house." He whimpered. Lately it does seem that way.

_Why do I know of two Kaguras with such raw power? _Kagome thought to herself. _Shigure is just like Inuyasha, perverted. Kyo is just like Inuyasha, hot headed, who fights with his polar opposite, Yuki, like Inuyasha fought Koga. I also have someone who likes cats, Tohru is a little like Sango. _

Weird

"Here we go again." Kagome whispered in awe while watching Kagura beat the crap out of Kyo with Tohru, "Do you think Kyo's okay?"

"This is Kagura's normal way of showing affection." Shigure explained.

"She must like Kyo a lot then." Tohru lightly joked.

"It's especially true when it comes to Kyo. You may not believe it, but she's actually two years older than us." Yuki told us, "She's also a member of the Zodiac."

"Really?" Tohru's blushed with happiness, "So which animal is she?"

Kagome could tell Kagura was a boar. Just by her aura but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. When Kyo fell to the ground in a bloody bruised heap, Kagura finally snapped out of her rampage to see the damage she had done…only she didn't know she did it…

"Oh, Kyo, darling, what happened? You're hurt!" She grabbed his head and held him close to her chest, "Speak to me! Who did this to you?"

"You did it." Shigure, Yuki, and Kagome told her.

-0-

After the door was somewhat fixed (there's a giant hole in the middle) everyone settled down in the living room for tea and snacks.

"It's cold in here…" Yuki stated nonchalantly.

"Yes, I noticed that as well." Shigure agreed.

Kagura turned back into the sweet innocent girl from before, only this time everyone knew she wasn't as innocent as she made people believe, "I'm sorry, but when I saw Kyo…all my love just came out at once…I couldn't help it." Then she pointed a look at Kyo, "But it is your fault too, Kyo…if you had just remembered to call me I wouldn't have missed you so hard."

Kyo sat with his back to her, nursing his bruised cheek with a cold towel, "Who said I forgot? Maybe I didn't want to call you."

Kagura smiled softly, "Oh, silly, yes you did. We are getting married after all."

Kagome's stomach did a slip and she spat out her tea when she announced that. When Tohru heard, she had a big grin on her face.

"Since when?"

"You mean you don't remember? When we were kids you asked me to marry you."

"Only 'cause you were going to kill me if I didn't!" Even as a kid she was violent?

"So you're engaged?" Tohru exclaimed, "That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations!" Yuki said in unison.

"You guys!" Kyo yelled in disbelief that they were turning on him.

"Kyo!" Kagura exclaimed getting close to him again, "Be honest with me! Do you love me? Do you hate me? Because I love you! I love you more than anything in the entire world! I'll prove it! I'll cook for you every day! I'll do anything!" She rambled quickly, not giving him a chance to protest, "Even if you cheat on me, I can forgive a onetime fling! No one else loves you this much do they? No! Just me! We should always be together, don't you think?" When he didn't answer fast enough, she grabbed him by the collar, "I just told you what you think! Now say something, dammit!"

'Kagura!" Shigure said putting his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Didn't you also come to meet our long lost cousin?"

That snapped Kagura of her rage. "Oh yes!"

"This is Kagome Higurashi; her grandmother was the youngest daughter of the pervious cat." Shigure introduced her. Kyo just stared at Kagome and shrugged.

Kagura just froze for a second before looking between Kyo and Kagome. "So you are related to Kazuma Sohma?"

Kagome smiled. "I suppose so."

Kagura suddenly embraced Kagome around the waist. "It is nice to meet you! I am Kagura Sohma, your 30th cousin." Kagome blinked. The Sohma family was really big after all. "Kyo is also your 40th cousin I think."

It was a very confusing family tree.

"It pains my heart, but moving on…Tohru, aren't you a bit of a cat lover yourself?" Shigure asked me curiously.

A red sign went up somewhere when he asked that question. "Yeah. I'm the year of the cat fan club."

Suddenly Kagura was in Tohru's face, teary eyed and flustered, "A rival! I'm not going to lose! Tohru what do you love best about Kyo? Because I like everything! Everything!"

"Hey."

"The good things! The bad things! I like them all! I love Kyo no matter what, even if he changes into his other for-" Her rambling was cut short when Kyo's hand slapped against her mouth.

The air suddenly darkened ten-fold when he cut off her sentence. Kagura was apparently going to say something that probably shouldn't be said since Kyo threatened her.

"YOU'LL DO WHAT, LOVE?" She exclaimed sitting on Kyo's back, twisting his arm in a way I don't think should be twisted.

"You should really call 'mercy', Kyo." Yuki supplied dully.

Not sure of what else to do, Tohru went to go do the laundry, "Kagome, can you help me?"

Standing up Kagome decided to follow her out the living room and into the laundry room. Before Tohru was in charge of doing everyone's laundry, but to help her out depending on the week they exchange laundry shifts. This week she's doing Yuki's clothes while Kagome did Kyo's. For Shigure's they rock-paper-scissors…

Lifting up the lid she pulled out one of Yuki's white shirts and stretched it out to get out some of the water, "Kagura really is interesting, huh?"

Kagome helped her move Yuki's clothes into the basket that goes outside for hanging, "She is spirited, I'll give you that. She is the second Kagura I have come to know." Kagome almost laughed at the thought of how this family reminded her of her friends. She picked up one of Kyo's black shirts and she felt Kagura's aura approaching.

"That's not Kyo's shirt is it?"

Kagura watched Kagome glance up at her. "That depends…if I said they were…you probably rip them from my hands anyway."

Kagome actually gave Kagura the basket of clothes. She didn't feel like fighting this Kagura today. "Don't worry! I'll do it! It's okay with you two, right!"

Tohru looked at Kagome unsurely. "Since she insists, I guess it wouldn't be all bad."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Kagura cheered before running out of the room, leaving Kyo's basket, surprisingly.

"Don't mention it…" Tohru mutters.

Kagome went through the dry clothes and grabbed Kyo an extra pair of clothes. "Better safe than sorry. I'm going to hang on to these as back up clothes just in case." Kagura left the room before Kagome grabbed them, so Kagura wouldn't lose them.

Kagome took her time to see Kyo running off shirtless, and she had to admit he looked good. "Must work out a lot."

Later on that day Yuki and Tohru went out to shop for dinner while Kagome stayed behind for damage control. Shigure was hiding away somewhere and Kyo hasn't come back yet. Kagura was bustling around the house like a happy house wife thinking of Kyo.

'Her determination to make him happy was admirable, I'll give her that.' Kagome went into the laundry room to check on Kyo's clothes to find that Kagura had beaten her there. She taken out the jacket Kyo was wearing earlier and happily sang that the smell was gone.

"Maybe I should wrong it out to make it dry faster!" She twisted the shirt so tightly that it ripped in two from her strength!

Kagome stood there open mouthed, "How are you going to explain that to Kyo?"

"Ah! Tell me you didn't just do what I think you did!" Kyo shouted staring at his ruined jacket.

Kagura stared at Kyo with love in her eyes, "My love…"

"My shirt!" he snapped taking it away from her, "and I really liked this one too…"

From behind Kagura, Kagome saw the washing machine shaking violently. Kagura apparently didn't turn it off when she took out his shirt and now the bubbles were starting to spew from it, "Uh, guys?"

"Is there anything of mine you didn't wash?"

"…your pants…"

"What am I supposed to do now? Go around half-naked?" Kyo snapped at her unaware of the growing soap mound behind them.

The bubbles were getting higher! Kagome ran into the hallway as the soapy water engulfed them both and carried them into the hallway. Shigure stood behind Kagome, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Kagura, how much detergent did you use?"

"All of it!"

Shigure then sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

Kagura's head popped up out of the sea of soap, "Oh no! The tea!"

Kagura ran through the sea of bubble to get into the kitchen. When she touched the tea kettle it burned her hands causing her to drop it on the floor on the edge of the stove. The bottom of the kettle was still burning hot and it caught fire on the appliance that was flammable.

"Fire!" Kagome yelled grabbing a dish towel to flame out the flames while Kyo used the remains of his blue jacket to help her.

"Coming through." Shigure sang hosing everyone with the fire extinguisher.

After the fire was completely put out, along with the rest of the kitchen, everyone all sat in the living room covered in foam. Kyo and Kagome weren't happy about the entire situation, but Shigure found amusement in it.

"My, don't we look lovely?"

"I can't believe you're laughing." Kyo said dead panned.

Shigure picked up an anger mark and placed it on his head, "Right. Now I'm mad." He may have the mark to prove it, but he sure didn't sound it.

"I'm sorry." Kagura apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had arrived. "I didn't do it on purpose.

Shigure removed the anger mark, "I know that, Kagura."

"You still did it!" Kyo snapped at her.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo." She whimpered on the verge of tears again.

"Sorry isn't going to get us a new kitchen."

Kagura's frame shook slightly before she grabbed Kyo and pulled him into an arched position that badly cracked his spine.

"I have a headache." Kagome groaned.

* * *

After Kagura had let him go Kyo high-tailed it to the safety of his room. Kagome came from outside with an extra pair of clothes for him. Knocking on his door, Kagome heard shuffling on the other side before it went deadly quiet. Sliding the door open, she peeked inside to see Kyo trying to make his escape to the roof.

"Don't worry, Kyo. It's just me." Kagome told him walking into his room with his clothes on her arm.

"Well, I obviously can't be too careful with Kagura here!" He snapped at her, "It's only going to be a matter of time before she finds me up here."

"She is just trying to make you happy." Kagome growled before handing him in clothes. "Be grateful that someone cares for you."

Kagome turned to walk away but Kyo stopped her. "Hey…I am…sorry about earlier."

She stopped and offered him a smile. "It's okay."

Kyo watched her walk out of the room before he chuckled. "She is something."

* * *

"Shigure…" Kagome came into his study.

"Yes?" He looked up from his computer.

Kagome sat down next to his desk. "I am planning on visiting my mom for a few hours tonight. It isn't that long of a walk and I miss her."

Shigure smiled. "It's alright with me."

"Thank you."

Kagome walked out of the study and towards the kitchen. Kagura was busy cleaning the kitchen and Kagome didn't want to bother her. Kagome grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house. "Hey!"

Kagome turned around. It was Kyo standing on the edge of the roof. "Where the hell you think your going?"

Kagome just wanted to say the sit word so bad! "I am going to visit my family. I miss them."

"It is getting late." He said.

"If you are so worried, how about you walk with me?"

Kyo jumped off the roof. "Maybe I will." He strolled up next to Kagome. "Let's go."

They both walked in silence for some time before Kyo coughed. "So why did you move to Shigure's house?"

Kagome sighed. "I was in a deep depression and my mother thought a change of scenery of in order." She crossed her arms to protect herself from the cold. "My father aliened himself from the Sohma family a while ago; however he still talked to Shigure because they were best friends in high school. After he died, Shigure kept in contact with mom in order to see how we were doing. Mom told him what was happening and they came up with the arrangement of me living with him for a while."

Kyo nodded. "That's good that your mom cares about you so much."

"I miss her, grandpa and my little brother a lot." Kagome sighed.

"Your little brother?"

"Yeah his name is Souta." He's eyes softened as Kagome began to tell him more about her family. It was nice to hear about a good family life with someone in the Sohma family. It was hard to come by.

They managed to come to the shrine as dinner rolled around. Souta was helping grandpa with the shrine cleaning when he saw Kagome coming up the stairs. "Sis!" He dropped his broom and ran to Kagome.

The miko ran to him and they embraced. Kyo could tell they were really close. "What are you doing here?" Souta asked.

"Visiting," She answered before she turned to Kyo. "Souta I want you to meet one of our various cousins, Kyo Sohma. Kyo this is my little brother Souta."

Souta smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Kyo shook his hand. "You too kid."

"Kagome?" Mom came forward with a bright smile on her face.

"Mom!" Kagome rushed into her mother's waiting arms. "I've missed you." A tear came down her face.

Kagome's mother just held her tightly. "Me too." She looked up at Kyo and smiled. "Hello Kyo, my you have grown so much. I remember you as a baby."

Kyo stepped back. "You knew me as a baby."

"Why yes," Her mother smiled. "You were the cutest baby ever and turned into the cutest kitten when I held you."

Kyo and Kagome froze. Mom knew all along! "Come inside and let's make some tea I want to hear all about the last few weeks."

The very next morning was eventful. The visit with mom went great. Mom and Souta loved Kyo while grandpa kept away. He sensed demons Kagome thought she heard him say. Kyo even came home with a smile on his face.

Today though was a different story.

"Kyo, darling! Good-bye my love!" Kagura gushed, hugging Kyo from behind while he was brushing his teeth. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone!"

"I wouldn't have to take care if you would just stay away!"

Tohru cleaned up the table while watching them, "It's good to see she cheered up."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed helping her with the cups, "by the way did you figure out what Zodiac animal she is?" She already knew but it wasn't her place to tell.

Tohru frowned, "No, I forgot to ask her last night. We were so caught up in fixing the door that-"

"Kyo! Be nice or I'm not going to kiss you good-bye!" Kagura cried.

"Who needs it?" Kyo retorted not caring that he hurt her feelings.

"That's it! Kyo you jerk! I'm leaving you!" She declared stampeding out the front door and how unfortunate for us that the paper boy was right there in her line of fire. Everyone panicked when they came in contact with each other, but Yuki came out of nowhere enchanting the paper boy away with his charms and a hard shove.

From the brown smoke Tohru picked up Kagura, "Hey! I figured out Kagura's Zodiac animal! She's a boar!"

Everyone sweat dropped at her, 'That's cheating…'

When it was all said and done Kagura went home without much of a fuss or a beating for Kyo. She actually left happily waving to us good-bye promising she'll come back for another visit. Kagome dearly hope that Shigure has insurance on that house. Who knows how much abuse it'll be able to endure.


	6. Chapter 6: Bringing Tohru Home

**_Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. I am sorry it takes so long, but I am almost done with school and I am working two jobs so writing is really not on the top of my list. I have noticed that I don't write as often as I use to, but that's life. I have though decided to do one story at a time and not publish any until all of them are done. It helps me not feel so swamped._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bringing Tohru Home**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight_

* * *

_'Do what you have to dear…'_ Her mom had smiled at her while holding an umbrella to prevent the snow from falling on them both. What did mom mean by that exactly? It had been months since her friends had passed away but the pain sometimes felt so new. Would time ever heal this wound? Kagome knew she was making progress because she started school up again, made some new friends and she was evening smiling more. The wound would still be there but her friends would want her to be happy and try to move on with her life. Right?

Kagome noticed, a few days later that Tohru was trying to learn a little more about Kyo and Yuki's interest to get to know them better. It was cute when she followed Yuki like a lost puppy dog when he asked her to come with him to his 'secret base'. There was always a smile on their faces when they returned. Kyo and Kagome seemed to get along better; they could talk without fighting sometimes.

Kagome walked into the hallway from the kitchen with food for Shigure. She had to make sure the dog eat before she sent him to finish his manuscript. He put his poor editor through so much stress. "We...just found out that the renovations are done." Tohru started off awkwardly.

Shigure put his paper down and Kyo stopped and Kagome stopped next to him.

"I, uh...got a call from my grandfather up at the school. He told me."

"Ah, I see," Shigure said. "And if memory serves, you were planning to move back into the house once the work was done, is that right?"

"What renovations?" Kyo asked, now just outside the door instead of on the lawn.

"Oh, I guess we never told you, Kyo," Shigure said.

"So what? Tell me now."

"Well, you see," Tohru started to explain "…after the accident, I went to stay with my grandfather on my father's side. But then we found out that my aunt, her husband, and their children were going to move into the house, too, and Grandpa decided it would be a good idea to have some remodeling done, you know, to make more room for everyone. So he went to stay with my aunt while the work was going on and I stayed here so I wouldn't miss school. Well, I didn't stay here-here." She began to ramble, "Not at first, I mean. I was living in a tent for a while. But anyway, now that they've finished with all the construction, it looks like I can go back-"

"Okay! Enough already!" Kyo snapped.

Kagome exhaled and almost stomped on the cat's foot. "Idiot."

"What was that?" He growled at Kagome.

"You heard me."

He cut off whatever he was going to say next and exhaled, looking down at the ground, as if he were sorry he had yelled at me. "I get it."

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." Tohru didn't finish my sentence.

"Don't mind him," Shigure said. "I think we caught him a little off-guard with the news is all. We've just witnessed a classic example of what I like to call 'misdirected rage.' I believe the technical term is 'being an ass.'?"

"You are so full of it!" Kyo yelled at him.

"I guess I can understand," Shigure continued, as if Kyo hadn't spoken. "This does seem sudden."

"I suppose I should go ahead and get my things packed," Tohru said. "While I still have the rest of the afternoon. I'll try to be out of your way by this evening."

"Please," Shigure said as Kyo turned his back to us, "don't hurry on our account. Feel free to take as much time as you need."

"Thanks," She said, "but I'm sure they could use my help straightening up and everything. And like the saying goes, 'Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today.'"

She bowed and stood from the floor. "I'll be right upstairs if you need me,"

She slid open the door and nearly ran into Yuki as she headed for the stairs.

He looked stunned, as if someone burned his garden.

"Oh, Yuki," Tohru said. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for us,"

"Uh...anytime," he said still recovering a little bit.

Tohru hung her head a bit before continuing her way up the stairs, a tear coming down her face.

Kagome felt heavy all of a sudden.

Yuki continued to look down the hall forlorn.

Shigure looked at Yuki and sighed. "A thousand perfectly lovely things you could have said, but what poetry spews from your mouth? 'Anytime.' Really, Yuki. I think that must be the most unsentimental thing I've ever heard or at the very least, insensitive. How do you expect to sustain any kind of, oh, I don't know, meaningful relationship...?"

Yuki tuned out his cousin's prattle, thinking instead of what life at Shigure's house would be like now that they- now that she was leaving.

Yuki sat across from Shigure at the table, and Kyo lay on his side, facing away from them towards the closed door, his right arm cushioning his head.

Kagome just looked at the stairs. It felt like the light in this house was gone.

"There's some fish left in the refrigerator eat it soon so it doesn't go bad, okay? And you're almost out of soy sauce so you'll need to pick some up at the store," Even when leaving she's very motherly, Kagome thought as Tohru reminded her of everything. "And don't forget, they changed the day to pick up garbage, so be sure you put it out on time…What else...?" She muttered to herself, "Oh, here," she pulled a folded-up piece of paper out of her bag. "I wrote down my grandfather's address and everything. So if there's anything you can't figure out, you know where to find us!"

"Thank you, Tohru," Shigure said, taking the piece of paper from her hand. "You really are too good to us."

"Not at all!" She said, "And don't worry I still won't tell anyone about your family curse."

Shigure smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of which," Yuki said, "where is that cat?"

"I'd think you'd know by now," Shigure said. "After all, sulking on the roof does seem to be one of the strange little ways Kyo shows he cares."

Everyone just smiled, knowing that it was true.

"Anyway," Shigure said to her, "good luck settling into your new home."

"I will." She turned towards Kagome. "Bye Kagome."

"Bye, Zakura."

"Dummy…you'll still see me tomorrow at school. Don't let your relative push you around, okay?" Kagome rushed to say before she completely choke up, "If they give you any trouble or even give you the evil eye just call me okay?"With that she turned and walked out of the house and down the dirt path that lead to her new home...

A strange feeling washed over Kagome as the cool evening breeze touched her skin. This was going to be hard time for everyone.

"Well, as far as goodbyes go," Shigure said as he and Yuki walked into the kitchen, "that felt pretty good, I guess." They noticed a tray on the table, and a little note from the girls saying that they'd left them one last dinner, and that they hoped they liked it.

Shigure smiled. "Although I'd be lying if I didn't say it left me feeling a little bit sad, too."

Yuki remained silent, his mind too full to say anything.

* * *

"Kagome? What's for breakfast, I'm starving!"

Yuki and Kyo shot daggers from their eyes at Shigure.

Shigure sighed sadly realizing the mistake he made, "I forgot! What's wrong?"

Yuki gave him a look. "That sounded like you 'forgot' on purpose."

"No, of course not!" Shigure said. "That would be pretty despicable, don't you think? But you know, with Tohru not here, it does feel like all the fire's gone out of this kitchen, doesn't it? Suddenly it feels so cold and dreary!"

"Dammit!" Kyo shouted. "You are saying that on purpose, aren't you?" He lunged at him, but Shigure stopped him with a palm to his forehead.

"In any event," Shigure continued, as if he weren't holding Kyo back, "consumed by grief though we are, I suppose we can't help but get hungry at some point. Which reminds me, Tohru left us a pot of her delicious beef stew in the refrigerator, yes?"

Yuki opened the fridge and pulled out a pot.

"There," Shigure said, smiling. "Now why don't you heat that up for us, Kagome?"

Kagome took it with a small smile, "Sure."

As everyone left, Kagome started going to the oven. "Hey…" Kyo gently pushed her aside. "Ill do it. You get the other stuff out." As he took over the cooking, Kagome smiled. Kyo was a complex person; however, it made her smile just to know that.

* * *

Kyo poured the now hot stew into four bowls and set them out on the table while I set out toast, tea, and rice.

"I'd have to rate your presentation a zero," Yuki said.

"Fine!" Kyo shouted. "So do it yourself next time!"

"We thank you for this stew, Kagome," Shigure said, wanting Kyo and Yuki not to start another fight that would most likely end in some part of his house getting destroyed again.

He took a slurp and sighed happily. "Ah, I'm in heaven."

"It's nothing as fancy as Tohru would've made but at least we have something in our stomachs." Kagome told them, still upset that little ball of sunshine isn't here next to her.

Kyo and Yuki ate silently.

"And to think," Shigure said to them, "two bright, handsome young men like you couldn't even find a way to keep the girl who cooked this delicious stew from leaving. Oh, the tragedy..."

"If she can go back to her grandfather's house," Yuki said, as he and Kyo both gave Shigure looks, "there's no reason for her to stay here, is there?"

Shigure sighed sadly, as if he hadn't noticed their glares. "I'm afraid only our sorrow will tell us, as the long, lonely hours pass us by."

Yuki and Kyo were not amused.

Shigure sighed again. "And our only consolation will be the few scattered traces of her presence left about the house."

Kyo and Yuki continued eating.

"Like this cute little strawberry towel, for instance," Shigure continued, producing the yellow towel from under the table. "Tohru left it hanging in the shower. I have but to press it against my face-"

Yuki, Kagome and Kyo's backs stiffened.

Shigure breathed deep. "-and the sweet smell that used to fill this house reminds me of happier days."

Kyo and Yuki both jumped up and whaled Shigure.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo shouted.

Then they took their seats again and calmly continued eating.

Shigure lay on the ground, twitching painfully.

Kagome noticed at school, Tohru didn't really say anything, or did the boys. Hana and Uo even noticed Tohru's face. When she got home, Kagome immediately started looking for the directions to Tohru's grandfather's house. 'Now if only I could find them…' Kagome walked into the kitchen where Shigure said he left it, but she didn't see anything that looked like directions.

"Where could they be?"

"Give me the stupid map, you damn rat!" Kyo's voice yelled from outside.

Kagome rushed outside to see Kyo and Yuki arguing over a small piece of paper.

"You have a lousy sense of direction, stupid cat." Yuki retorted, holding the map out of his reach.

"Hey! No fighting you two!" They looked at me with mild surprise, "If we're going to go get Tohru, we're going to do it with positive attitudes and no fighting!" She went to Yuki grabbing the map from his hands. "Onward boys!"

The second part of the trip was not as eventful as she had wanted it to be. As soon as they got out the woods and walked about a mile, the boys started arguing about the directions. "I'm telling you we're going the wrong way!" Kyo shouted, "Give me the map you damned Rat!"

"Uh-uh." Yuki teased at Kyo's temper.

Kagome ignored their immaturity as she looked at the houses around them. Surely one of these houses had to be labeled 'Honda'.

"Hey, let me see the map." Kagome held her hand out to Yuki.

He was a little hesitant but he gave it to her, "Do you think we're close?"

"I see. The house is over there." Kagome told them putting the directions away and approached the quaint ordinary looking house.

"Should we knock?" She asked Yuki and Kyo when they stood behind her.

"Check to see if it's open." Kyo said turning the knob to open the door. Finding it unlocked they quietly opened the door and walked in.

"…I feel so selfish; I have a place to stay, food in my stomach, and wonderful friends. And yet I- and yet I wanted to stay...I wanted to stay...with Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure…I wanted to stay there…" Tohru sniffled.

Thankfully Yuki stepped up to her and said something, "Then come back home..."

Kyo grabbed her by the head, yes, that's right, "Come on, let's go." Leaving no room for protest he dragged her away.

"So both of the girls were shaking up with the boys." Kagome eye's twitched.

_**A few minutes later...**_

Kyo, did you make her cry?" Kagome watched Tohru furiously try to wipe her eyes.

"No! Come on lets go home" Kyo fumed, but in reality I knew he was happy that Tohru was coming back with them. Yuki had Tohru's three bags in his left hand and took Tohru's hand in his right. Tohru took Kagome's left and before Kyo could run away or stuff his hand into his pocket Kagome snatched it and held it...gently...

"By the way…should I be concerned that Miss Honda's uncle didn't get up when I came back downstairs, Miss Kagome?" Yuki asked Kagome even though he wasn't really all that concerned.

"No, I don't think I kicked him that hard."

"What? You kicked him?" Tohru spazzed.

"Only a little." Kagome lied gently.

"Wish I could've seen it." Kyo chuckled.

"I can give a replay to Shigure if you want." She grinned.

"I'm glad to be going back home" Tohru sighed blissfully.

Kagome squeezed her hand, "We are too."

By the time they got home, Shigure stood outside the front door, waiting for everyone. "Good work, you three! I see Operation: Kidnap the Princess was a success!"

"You make it sound like we did something wrong," Kyo said annoyed while taking off his shoes.

"You could at least call it a rescue," Yuki said as he took his jacket off.

"Um...I'm back…I hope that's not a problem," Tohru said in a small voice.

"Of course not!" Shigure said happily. "Just leave everything to me."

"Like you're going to do anything..." Yuki mumbled.

"Don't worry so much," Shigure said. "Just make sure you don't run away again." Shigure glanced at Yuki and Kyo. "You should've seen these two. They practically killed me to get your address! It's nice to see that their efforts were rewarded. Ahhh... I've never seen Yuki so flustered! As opposed to Kyo, who's always flustered..."

Yuki spun to face Shigure, his cheeks, indeed, flushing red. "I wasn't that...flustered!"

"Liar," Kyo muttered. "Moping around like a sad rat who'd lost his cheese..."

Kagome stifled my laughter.

"You were the one who was moping," Yuki said, swinging to punch Kyo in the chin.

"You damn rat!" Kyo yelled, regaining his footing.

Shigure ran his hand through his hair, a small, amused smile on his face. "It's not much of a home," he said, "but, if you'll take it, it's yours."

Tohru looked at him and smiled. "Yes!"

Yuki and Kyo had now taken fighting stances. "You're going down, damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, it's on now," Yuki replied, glaring at Kyo.

Kagome smiled. _This is home. In the last few weeks her life had changed permanently. Now she was in this house, with a new family. It felt like home, well almost. _

"I think I need to call my mom..."

_She may have these people but nothing could replace the one she had back at the shrine. It was time to reconnect with them because they were her most cherished loved ones. _


End file.
